prince_of_stride_alternativefandomcom-20200213-history
Stride
Stride is a fictional and futuristic sport (set in 2017) that combines parkour, free-running, relay and sprint. Each team consists of 5 runners and a relationer, that relays information to initiate relay sequences, by high-fiving the next leg within a transition zone, which is often a blind corner. The anchor (Ace in Yowamushi Pedal terms) that reaches the goal first wins for the team. The highest authority of the sport is the Japanese Stride Association, and teams compete in a series of race to qualify for "End Of Summer" Tournament. But the first race of the school year, Spring Festival, is an exhibition race and does not count. Differences to other sports * The sport itself is run in the streets, but not on grassland, so unlike a steeplechase, you will also encounter walls, skateboarding halfpipes and pavements. * Unlike track, the sport is of mixed gender, with female runners and relationers also involved in the sport, despite being male-orientated, but it is only between 2 teams rather than 8 in a normal relay race. It is also a semi-contact sport, where runners can jockey for position by nudging each other, but cannot impede transitions inside the takeover zones. * Unlike a normal relay, where a baton is passed to the next member in plain sight throughout the relay phase, a high five completes the transition, and a relationer is needed to help with the transition as they cross paths only briefly in each other's peripheral vision, increasing the chances of collisions. Also, it could come right after or right on an obstacle (balancing beams, series of monkey bars), unlike a hurdle relay, where the transitional zone is effectively a clear path. The relationer relies on their tablet to 'see' the race as they are placed after the finish line, and a headset to relay information to the runners. All runners (excluding anchors) has to find their way to goal away from the course. * A 'perfect relation' is when the the tag is made as the previous leg leaves (but still inside) their takeover zone, while the next leg just enters theirs. * Unlike middle-distance running, a 400m hurdles by the leadoff runner should still be done in a sprint, rather than trying to conserve energy. This still holds true for other legs, having to run further from their blind starting point before joining the actual track, which works out to be just less than 900m. * Even if one person is to run the full course with no relays or obstacles, the total distance of an event is around 2km, far shorter than a quarter-marathon, or half of a short cross country event. But Stride is not known to be run in the mud or in mountain tracks. Stats (according to the game) Terms * Sprint: short interval sprint speed and initial burst of acceleration off the starting block. Riku is the best at this from Honan. * Long: an endurance on longer legs (up to 1km from the run towards the takeover zone). Heath is the best at this from Honan. * Corner: the ability to maintain speed while taking sharp turns or long sweeping curves. Takeru is the best at this from Honan * Slope: the ability on downhill or uphill runs. Heath is the best at this from Honan. Riku easily concedes leads in downhill runs. * Gimmick: a parkour and free-running techniques, and ability to regain balance after a drop, this part is something Riku is poor at. Hozumi is the best at this from Honan. * Mental: Persevering through sheer will, and ability to play mind games with opponents. Ayumu is the best at this from Honan, not only as a shogi player but as a former relationer. Gallery Category:Stride Category:Anime Category:Prince of Stride: Alternative